


Protect and Serve

by crosschord



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosschord/pseuds/crosschord
Summary: Reader is visiting Insomnia for work-related reasons. Due to threats against her family, the king has been asked to provide protection for her during her stay.Takes place 10 years after the fall of Insomnia, during the Episode Ignis AU.





	Protect and Serve

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the bodyguard headcanons @scribblindown (Tumblr) wrote and I had to write the first chapter before the idea left my head. I’m combining this with another IgnisxReader fic I had in mind. This takes place during the “Ten Years Later” period in the alternate ending of Episode Ignis (aw yeah older chocobros). Everyone lives, no one is blind, and people are happy.
> 
> Also, this is my first CharacterxReader fic so I hope it turned out all right.

“ _I can’t believe you asked the king to provide protection while I’m in Insomnia.”_

“ _But darling, you know about the threat against your father. We worry that someone might come after you while you’re away from home. The king has assured us that he assigned someone he knows personally to care for your safety.”_

“ _No one outside of Altissia knows who I am, mother. Besides, I’m thirty years old. I can take care of myself.”_

“ _Still, it would help us sleep better at night knowing that you’re safe while on your trip.”_

“ _If I’m going to have a babysitter, then I hope he’s at least attractive....”_

Bright lights and large groups of people scurrying to and fro greeted you as you stepped out of the train car and into Insomnia Central Station. It had been a long, exhausting ride, and you were glad of the comfort and luxury of first class.

You paused for a moment and scanned the platform, wondering where the person who was supposed to meet you might be. According to the email, a “close, personal friend of His Majesty King Noctis” would be meeting and escorting you back to the Citadel.

After a moment of searching, you finally caught sight of a young man with blond hair holding a sign with your name on it. As you approached him, a smile broke out across his face.

“Hey! You must be the girl I’m supposed to meet!”

You returned his smile, yet on the inside you couldn’t help but groan a little.  _This_ was the guy that was going to be protecting you during your stay in Insomnia? Apart from standing a few inches taller than him, this person hardly looked like he could threaten and scare off any would-be attackers. In fact, you were pretty sure he would run off at the sight of a spider.

“Yeah, that’s me.” You introduced yourself, tried to keep a wary look off your face, and hoped that you didn’t look too disappointed in the King’s choice of bodyguard.

“I’m Prompto, it’s nice to meet you!” He shook your hand and glanced at the floor next to you, as if he were looking for something. “Where’s your luggage?”

You gestured towards the porter, who stood guard over the luggage that had just been unloaded from the first class car. “After you.”

Once your suitcases were collected (and you repeatedly assured Prompto that were fully capable of carrying your bag and a wheeling a suitcase behind you), the two of you headed for the main entrance of the bustling train station.

Despite all of the traveling you had done over the years, Insomnia was a whole different world. The station itself was large, clean, and modern; angles and glossy lines everywhere. The people that walked by you were stylish and fashionable, almost as if they were models that stepped out of a magazine. Compared to them, you felt like a giant, awkward and under dressed.

“Iggy’s gonna meet us out front. He’ll be the one in charge during your stay, but since he drove, he wanted the stay with the car.” Prompto leaned in close, as if he were whispering a classified secret. “He’s pretty protective of his car and doesn’t trust me with it.”

You laughed at the statement as you stepped out the wide glass doors and into the bright afternoon sun. After a long ferry ride and even longer train ride, it felt wonderful being outside in the sun. Pausing for a moment to take a deep breath of fresh air, a sight in front of you caused you to gasp.

Waiting at the curb was a sleek, top of the line luxury model town car, polished to perfection. However, it wasn’t the car the got your attention.

It was the elegant man leaning against the passenger side door that caught your eye.

He was dressed in an all black designer suit, the blazer hand tailored to perfection. The first few buttons of his dress shirt were undone, and you had the urge to run your fingers over the exposed skin. Since his head was turned, you were able to admire his profile and you let your travel upward and follow the smooth line of his neck to the curve of his jaw.

A movement caught his attention and the man turned his head and peered over his sunglasses to look straight at you. For a moment, you were trapped as you stared back at him, wondering why he would be  focused on you.

“Oh, there he is! Hey Iggy!” Prompto stood next to you and waved, and to your shock, the strange man straightened up and started to walk towards the both of you, removing his sunglasses in the process.

“I see you found her in one piece. I was starting to get worried.” A cultured voice called out to you and Prompto and you were amazed you didn’t let out a lewd moan when you heard it.

“Sorry, her train was delayed and then it was diverted to another track. I had a hell of a time trying to find it.” You were grateful Prompto decided to answer because you weren’t sure you could speak. All you could do was continue to stare as the man stopped directly in front of you.

It was a pleasant surprise when you realized he was a bit taller than you. It wasn’t often you found a man the same height as you; usually they turned out to be shorter, which unfortunately seemed to turn them off. Since you were able to look directly into his eyes, you could see they were a striking shade of emerald green.

“I’m Ignis, a pleasure.” Your own hand trembled slightly as you shook the proffered hand. It took you a moment before you were able to get your own name out.

A small smile of amusement graced Ignis’ face as he held on to your hand for a few seconds longer before letting go. “Well then, shall we?”

You followed Ignis and Prompto to the car, your head reeling.  _This_  was the man who was going to be guarding you during your stay?

_Oh gods.....I wished for someone attractive and instead I got this drop dead gorgeous man who probably wouldn’t give me the time of day if it were any other situation?_

_I’m fucked._

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, this fic is a bit self-indulgent. This may not make sense to some people, but I kept reading fics where the reader would be a short woman, and while I enjoy them to death, as a tall girl I wanted to read something where reader was, well, tall. So this is dedicated to all of you ladies who grew up taller than average, that had everyone comment on your height, had trouble finding pants that fit, and were constantly asked if you played basketball. I feel your pain.


End file.
